Puppet with Broken Threads
by MedievalHarpy
Summary: "Exorcists. They're as bad as akuma. They destroy and kill everywhere they go." or, at least that is what Roe thought after an exorcist destroyed her hometown and killed her father in pursuit of akuma. Now she finds that she's an acomidator and must become the newest puppet of the black order, but this puppet, is a puppet with broken strings. (OCxMC) (T for some violence)
1. Prolog

The fire cracked and roared as he pumped the billows, his muscled forearms bulging in a steady rhythm with the fire.

He stopped for a moment and moved the coal around, exposing the glowing red ones underneath.

He grabbed a pair of long, thick, tongs from the wall, and knocked them against the stone kiln, letting a burst of ash billow from them. With the tongs he picked up a small boulder sized piece of ore he had collected from the mountains, and placed it in the fire, nesting it in in with the red hot coals. The fire hissed as the cold ore was placed on it.

He watched as the ore started to move and change shape, he used the tongs to pick up some of the red coals and put them on the ore, but paused, squinting at the ore, was that something green inside? With quick efficiency, he pulled a hardened steel bar from the rack next to him, he softly pushed the ore around with the bar, uncovering what was inside.

It was a small orb, around which two gears interlocked, it glowed with a soft green gold light. Before he could examine it any closer, it sunk into the ore, and seemed to melt into it. He shook his head, and blinked a few times, and concluded that he must've imagined it.

"Father?" the man turned and saw his daughter, he smiled, though was somewhat forlorn as he saw his little girl had changed into a woman. How the time flew.

"Hello Roe," he said, a soft smile spreading over his square features, she smiled in reply, and hung her hood on a nail next to the door, and placed her hat over it. It was still jarring, and somewhat saddening, to him to see her long silver hair cut short. Hut he smiled anyway, she had never liked it long, it had only been a matter of time before he cut it herself. As she turned he noticed a new feather hanging on a strip of hair framing her face. Her witch hazel eyes sparkled with cold.

"You found a new feather I see." he said, reaching up a hand, and brushing his thumb over the new pitch black feather that stood out blatantly next to it's white companion, kept on by three tight blue beads.

"I found it this morning in an old crows nest." she said, walking over to join her father at the kiln, tying a leather apron around her waist as she went. "you started without me!" Roe said, as she saw the ore already becoming soft in the fire.

"The kiln was hot, the ore ready" he said, "it would've been foolish to wait." Roe sighed, and then smiled at her father.

"That's ok," she said, "i should've hurried." they stayed in a friendly silence, only interrupted by the occasional need to pump the bellows. Roe looked out the small window, and was glad for the warm fire, the world outside was a stark white, the snows had come early, and already the days had become short.

Years of instinct brought them to their feet, the ore was ready. Roe grabbed the tongs and started to move the coals away from the buried metal. her father readied the anvil and his hammer, the smooth handle fitting perfectly into his aged grip.

"Ready?" Roe asked, the orange ore gripped in the tongs. her father nodded, stepping back as she swung around and placed the ore on the anvil. his practiced hands shaped and pulled the ore. he resolved that he had been imagining things when he saw the strange green orb in the ore. it must've been nothing, either way, it was gone now.

**more coming soon, but i'm going to take a break for the holidays, :P sorry, i'll be back in two weeks. **

**also, if any of you guys is interested in being a beta for this story, please PM me. :) i will get back to you shortly... **

**hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! :) **


	2. Chapter 1

**ok, so this is a re-do of the second chapter, but this is the edited version, from my beta Keira Higurashi9, who is awesome btw, and has a great fanfic. i'm going to post this as a new chapter, because i want all you lovelies to see it. :P anyway, see you guys next time. please review! it helps a ton! **

Cold…. So cold…

I opened my eyes to a world of white.

There was nothing.

Nothing but the cold whiteness.

…..

Ash….

Death…..

Black.

The memories hit me like an earthquake. They were gone. Everything was gone.

Gone.

_The black snow fell from the sky as the monsters flew above us. Killing. Everything. The others ran, but nothing could save them. They all turned into sand. They were covered in black stars, then they were just gone. Replaced by a pile of clothes and dust. _

I pushed myself up onto my hands and knees. The air caught in my throat as I turned to see what lay behind me.

_The buildings burned. Flames licked at our heels as we ran, we couldn't do anything. Everything burned. _

I hardly even felt myself stand. My unsteady feet pulled me into the town I knew so well, down the roads I had traveled many times before. My hands felt heavy, and I looked down to see that they were still clenched around my swords, they were too stiff to move, but what worried me most was the blue tinge of my fingertips.

_I looked down and saw the blades that had just finished being forged, glow a strange green. I screamed as a monster appeared around a corner, father pushed me behind him as i pointed my sword at the monster, in a vain attempt to protect us. _

I kept moving forwards, even though I knew what I would see. Snow had fallen, and the ash had turned grey under the blowing ice. I tried not to see the red shadows as I walked through the broken houses.

_The blade whipped out, and slashed through the monster. Somehow it killed it. But nothing else could even touch them! How could this happen? The blade whipped back into my hand, and returned to it's original hue. _

Everything was in ruins, nothing stood.

I remembered the horrid creatures that had come, ripped everything apart, and killed…. Killed everyone. My father and I would've escaped, if that exorcist hadn't come along. He was reckless, I wondered if he was even human, as his face was constantly covered by a strange mask. It was his fault that I was now alone.

_I reached out and tried to grab father's hand. I was too late, he was gone. In his place was a fallen arch. My voice wouldn't work as i choked and tried to pull the stones off him. Even though i knew that there was no way that he could've survived. I looked up through my tears and saw him. The exorcist. His sword had collapsed the arch. He was the reason i was alone. _

"_This is so fun!" he shouted as he swung again and again, unheeding the screams below. "Come on akuma! You call this a challenge!?" _

I started to shake as I collapsed to the floor. The cold seemed to have penetrated my soul. I tried to move my hands, and eventually managed to drop my swords.

i looked down as I stuffed my numb hands into my armpits. The blades looked just as they should. But, how could they? They had changed when those monsters attacked. They had turned a strange green, and somehow, broke into shards and was then elongated onto a chain… As if they were long sharp whips.

_I ran as the monsters converged on the exorcist. There was nothing i could do. Father had told me to run. So i ran. _

my swords had done the same thing as the exorcist's had, were they somehow the same? The idea disgusted me. I didn't want to be like him. I couldn't. I couldn't kill like him. I had heard stories of exorcists, but they had all been whispered, as if they were to be feared.

They killed demons, perhaps Akuma, that's what he had called them. That's all I knew for sure, there had been rumors of their weapons glowing a light green. Was I one of them? One of the ones they call accommodators? If I was, then I was sure they'd be looking for me.

i couldn't become one of them. I didn't want to fight their war, especially if that included killing innocent people, even if they didn't try, I now knew what they left in their wake.

Death

Ruins

Ash

Nothing.

**agian, please review! please tell me what you think! also, is there a day of the week that you guys would like me to post on? i have no ideas... :P anyway, i hope you liked the new version! :)**


End file.
